


Jus drein jus daun

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Killing, Post 3x16, Violence, octavia killing pike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: The sound of steel tearing through skin echoes through the room, causing everybody to freeze and turn their gaze towards the centre of the room. Breaking eye contact with Clarke but still holding her hand Bellamy watches with eyes wide in absolute horror how Octavia pushes the blade further into Pike’s torso. Her expression is cold and hard, just as the sword she’s holding in her hand





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote that takes place when Octavia kills Pike in 3x16 and what I imagine happens afterwards she leaves the room

 The sound of steel tearing through skin echoes through the room, causing everybody to freeze and turn their gaze towards the centre of the room. Breaking eye contact with Clarke but still holding her hand Bellamy watches with eyes wide in absolute horror how Octavia pushes the blade further into Pike’s torso. Her expression is cold and hard, just as the sword she’s holding in her hand.

This is what she’d been wanting to do every since fleeing Arkadia with Marcus and the others. Avenge Lincoln. Make Pike suffer. And now he will, she made sure of that.

Eyes locked, Octavia observes how Pike’s widen in shock, not having expected her attack. His sharp intake of breath at the impact fuels the fire inside of her. He _deserves_ this she thinks, he deserves to feel pain, to be in _agony_.

Memories of Lincoln kneeling down, of Pike putting a bullet through his head, of his body hitting the ground, flash through her head. Pulling the sword back with one swift move, Octavia and everybody else watch how Pike silently falls backwards, his back colliding with the ground. With one final breath, his eyes fall shut and his body grows still.

The room stays eerily silent. People are either staring at Octavia or at Pike’s dead body, their gazes alarmed and shocked. But Octavia doesn’t pay them any attention. Her focus is still on Pike and there’s not an inch of remorse on her face. Without sparing anyone a glance Octavia wordlessly places the sword in the sheath on her back before striding out of the room.

Watching Octavia leave, Clarke glances at Bellamy, whose eyes are glued to his sister’s retreating back, but he still has a firm grip on her hand. She gives it a gentle squeeze, but he doesn’t acknowledge it, just keeps staring at the door with tears in his eyes. As Clarke takes in the look of pure anguish on his face or the way he’s clenching his jaw, she can feel her heart break a little.

After a couple of seconds, Bellamy takes a deep breath before looking at Clarke, “You should make sure that those who need it get medical aid. I’ll get Nathan and try to figure out a way to get down this tower”

She gives him a curt nod before letting go of his hand and walking towards her mother, who’s still locked in an embrace with Marcus.

“Mom, we need to treat the injured”, Clarke softly states.  


Her mother still has trouble looking her in the eyes but at the mention of injuries, her face becomes resolute and Doctor Griffin takes over.

“Alright”, she murmurs, whispering something to Marcus before rising from the ground and helping him get up as well.  


“Jackson, I’ll need your help”, Abby exclaims, gesturing the young man to get up with a small smile.

“Everybody who needs a check-up, please gather to my right, those who are unarmed either help those who need it or go search for bandages, anything we could use”, she orders, her voice calm but authoritative.

Suddenly the room is filled with noise, it seems that Abby’s demand has startled everybody out of their daze. People are talking and moving through the room. At the familiar sight of her mother taking control over the situation, Clarke feels tears swell up but she can’t break down right now. Perhaps later, when they all crash on the nearest bed but for now she has to stay strong and help those who need it

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
